phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Academy (Series)
''Elemental Academy ''is an upcoming series that takes place in an alternate setting where many people from the Phoenixverse, Sergioverse and related meet together. Plot In this world, discovering someone's Element and using them is as important as knowing how to speak or write. The people that want to study more about their elements try to apply into the prestigious Elemental Academy. Sergio, an Aero-Electromancer, is one of those lucky people. What kind of friends and adventures will he find as he tries to achieve the true power of his elements? About the Elements The Elements are the basic of any human being. There are 16 different types and mostly, one can learn one or two of them. Those who happen to have two Elements at the same time are called "Hybrids". The Elements are discovered by family genes but if the parents are of different elements, the child is more prone to be a Hybrid. List of Elements * Pyromancy (Fire) * Hydromancy (Water) * Geomancy (Earth) * Aeromancy (Wind) * Electromancy (Electric) * Nature Control (Grass) * Entomology (Bug) * Cryomancy (Ice) * Fighting Spirit (Fight) * Psychokinesis (Psychic) * Mechanician (Steel) * Junkster (Poison) * Necromancy (Ghost) * Beast Master (Dragon) * Umbromancy (Dark) * Nymph (Fairy) Fire, Water, Earth and Wind are meant to be Pure Elements. As in, these were the first Elements known to man and said to be the precursors of many other Elements. Steel and Poison are called Artificial Elements, since they were created by man himself. Characters The series is meant to have a slightly big cast of characters, all based on people from the Phoenixverse, the Sergioverse and relative universes. Each character happens to know about one or two Elements. A list of the main characters will be displayed soon. * Sergio The Hedgehog - Wind/Electric * Jorge Mario - Fire * Marta Rose - Water * Dani - Earth/Psychic * Laura Toadstool - Fairy * Alvaro Bandicoot - Fight/Earth * Carlos Wario - Fight/Poison * Shade the Hedgehog - Wind/Dark * Luisianna - Grass * Silvia - Dark/Fight * Princess Alba Crystalia - Earth/Fairy * Alfonso Koopa - Dark/Dragon * Mike Phoenix - Fight/Fire * Michelle Phoenix - Fairy/Fight * Mika Phoenix - Fire/Fairy * Connie Dragon - Ice/Dragon * Saiiko Thunderhand - Electric * Kathline Phoenix - Fire/Steel * Beauty Phoenix - Fairy/Fight * Viralius Deathbird - Electric/Steel * Jiang Shi Mika - Ghost/Fairy * Hyper Metal Mike - Steel/Fight * Micheal Fexin - Fire/Earth * Ketsu Oblivion - Dark/Dragon * Yokorona Oniika - Dark/Electric * Kuriza Dokuni - Dark/Poison * Elena Sphinx - ??????/????? * Wounded Snake - ?????/????? * Obilvion Snake - Steel/Dark * Numa - Fight/Steel * Numette - Fight/Wind * Negative Numa - Steel/Dark * Negative Numette - Dark/Wind * Lord Nightmare - Fight/Dark * Dalton - Earth/Fire * Walton - Dark/Electric * Dr.Mechanix - Steel/Dark * Lionel Toddson - Steel/Electric * Masako Tengu - Dark/Fairy * Candy - ?????/????? * Zant - ??????/????? Trivia * This is an obvious fact, but the Elements are all based on several Pokemon types. ** The only two types that aren't featured in this series are Normal and Ground Category:Series Category:Alternate Earths Category:Elemental Academy Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92